


The Steward and the King

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorongil observes a young Boromir playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steward and the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forodwaith (Northland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



Thorongil leaned back against the marble wall, his lips curling into a smile as the future steward played before him. 

"Who are you fighting?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement. 

The two-year-old looked over his shoulder, teetering to one side. The captain from the north reached out his hand, steadying the child. 

"Orcs," Boromir answered. "Father says we must always be ready." The wooden sword jabbed the air; soon he was off again. 

Thorongil brushed the tears from his eyes. That babes should know that truth… yet, here was valour in which he could trust Gondor.


End file.
